Sally Blevins (Earth-616)
, , (Los Angeles Branch), , , , (founding member), (trainee), | Relatives = Bill Blevins (father); Matilda Blevins (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City; formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning front lawn, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Avalon; X-Corporation L.A. Branch, Los Angeles, California; Phillips Academy, Exeter, New Hampshire; Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York, New York; The Alley, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 115 lbs (52 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., adventurer; former terrorist, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Louise Simonson; Jackson Guice | First = X-Factor #7 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Sally Blevins' mutant force-field power manifested when her father attacked her mother for letting Sally wear her pearl necklace. Her father back-handed her mother and she hit her head on a table. Before she died Sally's mother told her to run away, so that her father could never hurt her again. Sally ended up living on the streets, or rather under them, with the Morlocks, a group of homeless mutants. She took the name Skids. It was normal for Morlocks to have their faces hideously altered by Masque in defiance of human norms, however Skids' force field made that alteration impossible in her case. Her beauty marked her as an outsider among outsiders. After meeting Bulk and Glow Worm, Blevins encountered Rusty Collins, who was being pursued by the Freedom Force (government-chartered mutant enforcers composed of former members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants). Collins had accidentally injured a woman with his pyrokinetic powers and was wanted by the U.S. Government. Before Freedom Force could take them in, a mob of humans attacked Freedom Force. Skids tried to get Collins to the safety of the underground home of the Morlocks, The Alley, but the Freedom Force caught up with them. X-Factor arrived and saved them, but not before Rusty was greatly injured by the Blob. Skids asked to stay with him as the Marauders were beginning to massacre the Morlocks community. X-Factor Trainee Rusty and Skids developed a crush on each other, as they both believed that they could never get close to anyone due to their powers. Skids decided to remain and train with X-Factor even when the remaining Morlocks decided that they should return to the Alley. Masque swore he would take revenge on her for leaving him. After a training session went poorly, Skids ran to go back to the Morlocks. Rusty followed her, where he tried to kiss her, only for his pyrokinetic powers to flare up. After being assaulted by Masque, she returned to the Complex with Rusty. Upon learning that Emma la Porte, the woman Rusty had accidentally severely burned, was being transferred to a New York hospital to undergo further treatment, Rusty cut a deal with Masque. He would sacrifice his looks to Masque's whims if Masque restored Emma's face to beauty. Skids, Artie Maddicks, and Boom-Boom aided Rusty to the hospital and they brought Emma to the Alley. Masque held his end, but when Emma learned of the deal, she insisted her looks not come at Rusty's expense. Rusty and Skids fought Masque and he undid his morphing of both Rusty and Emma, before retreating back into the sewer tunnels. After Masque retreated, Skids showed Rusty that she could control her force field. Skids was sure that he could control his pyrokinetic powers and they kissed. After X-Factor defeated Apocalypse, his Ship crash landed on their Complex. X-Factor went public and began living on Apocalypse's sentient Ship. Sally and the X-Factor kids found themselves in the role of celebrities. After they were given Christmas gifts as donations from New Yorkers who saw them as orphans, they decided to give them to the children who lost their homes during X-Factor's battle. After finding that they were going to be sent to a boarding school, Freedom Force showed-up and ordered Rusty and X-Factor to register. Rusty declined, stating that he would not run anymore and turned himself into the Portsmouth Naval Prison. X-Terminators After seeing Rusty off at a Naval base, Skids, Boom-Boom, and Rictor were enrolled in Phillips Academy, in Exeter, New Hampshire. After a cold reception from the other students of the academy, they learned that Artie and Leech had been kidnapped by demons. After leaving the dorms, the students rescued Rusty from his prison and began the search for Artie and Leech. They chose to take the name X-Terminators after the group X-Factor pretended to be while they were still operating under the guise of mutant hunters. Battling the hordes of demons that began invading Earth, Sally and the others met up with the New Mutants. New Mutants Due to her actions during the demonic invasion, Sally was expelled from Phillips Academy. X-Factor returned and the New Mutants began to live on Ship as Professor X's mansion had been destroyed. The X-Terminators merged with them to become the new New Mutants. Due to his part in stopping the demonic invasion, Rusty was released into X-Factor's custody until his trial. Freedom Force again came after Rusty. X-Factor was unavailable to help as they were in outer space, and the other New Mutants had been transported to Asgard. Freedom Force locked him up and charged Skids with helping Rusty resist arrest. After a prison break, Skids and Rusty stopped the Vulture in a plot involving Nitro. They were successful, but were captured by Freedom Force a second time. Mutant Liberation Front A mutant terrorist group, the Mutant Liberation Front, took notice of Blevins and Collins and broke into the high-security installation liberating Blevins and Collins. In the process, they had a brief run-in with the time-traveling mutant Cable, who was also trying to rescue Blevins and Collins at the same time. For reasons of their own, the couple voluntarily joined the Front, and were then brainwashed by MLF's leader, Stryfe. Acolytes Blevins and Collins were captured by the X-Men when the Mutant Liberation Front was shut down. They were intended to go to the X-Mansion where Charles Xavier would undo their brainwashing, but the duo were kidnapped en route by the Friends of Humanity. They were rescued by their former teammates from X-Force. Next, they were brought before Magneto on Avalon by Exodus, and the Master of Magnetism was able to restore their minds. After being freed from the brainwashing, Sally and Rusty decided to stay with Magneto indefinitely. Later the mutant Holocaust killed Rusty during his attack on Avalon and the following battle with Exodus sent the station plummeting to Earth. Jean Grey was able to magnify Skid's field so they could safely return to Earth without burning to death upon reentry. X-Corporation Getting her life back to normal, Blevins became a college student, studying biological sciences. She was contacted by her friends of the New Mutants who had long since become members of the team X-Force. They were all attacked by the villain Reignfire, who was then leading an incarnation of the Mutant Liberation Front. During the adventure, Blevins' force field disrupted the teleportation abilities of Front member Locus, causing both of them to be caught in a trans-spatial backlash which deposited them in the Balkan country of Latveria. Blevins and Locus were then captured by an age-old sorceress named Pandemonia, the self-styled Queen of Chaos, who sought to recruit mutants into her own personal army. With the assistance of the young sorceress Jennifer Kale, X-Force managed to defeat Pandemonia and rescue Sally. At the request of Sunspot, Skids joined the X-Corporation Los Angeles branch and was drawn into a fight with telepath Elias Bogan by Storm's X-Men squad. After M-Day After M-Day, she retained her powers and after Sunspot and Cyclops closed down the X-Corporation, she, alongside her former teammates, moved back to the institute and became a member of the 198. She later sided with Apocalypse when he came to the Institute grounds, but joined the X-Men again once he was defeated. Once the 198 were allowed to leave, she went back to the Morlock Tunnels and supposedly sided with the bad Morlocks; however, she turned out to be working for her former leader Magneto, who wanted help getting one of the diaries telling of the future that claimed Magneto was still a Mutant. To get this information and not have to deal with the X-Men or O*N*E*, she also pretended to be a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.. -#491}} Faking Her Death Following the creation of a clone of the deceased Black Widow that worked for the Red Room, Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier started investigating the sightings of the supposedly deceased spy. As part of the Red Room's efforts to keep Black Widow's anonymity, she was sent to kill Sally, whose help the aforementioned heroes sought in the search for any possible intel. However, Black Widow had secretly rebelled against her handlers, and ensured Sally's survival by faking her death. After Sally reunited with the heroes and gave them intel on a high-ranking Hydra operative, Natasha had her switch places with an amnesiac clone of Yelena Belova that she had obtained from the Red Room. Natasha then exploded Sally's car with the clone at the Washington Bridge. | Powers = Frictionless Force-Field: Sally Blevins has a personal protective field that provides nearly total protection from all attacks. Her force field has unique frictionless properties that make it impossible for anyone to hold on to her. Therefore, Skids cannot be grabbed or entangled and can move at moderate speeds by "skating" on her force field across the ground. The energy field disperses kinetic energy from impacts, such as great falls, as well as from energy projections, like beam weapons. If Skids concentrates, she can extend her force field to protect others in her immediate area. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Skids was a member of the proposed ''New Warriors'' Volume 3, but the series never made it off the ground. }} | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Skids * ''X-Factor'' #16, origin revealed }} Category:Force Field Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Athletic Skills